The Wedding Day
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Hoy es su gran día, hoy es la boda. El único problema con este casamiento, es que yo no soy el novio.Zane s Pov.Onesided Zane/Asuka


N/a: Bien, este fanfic salió de la nada, tenía ganas de hacer algo sobre Edo y Asuka, pero no salió como esperaba y termino resultando en esto. Quiero aclarar que Soy una seguidora del Royalshipping, pero últimamente estoy muy "metida" con Aster/Edo y teniendo en cuenta que mi personaje favorito femenino es Lexi, quise emparejarla con él, pero siendo totalmente honesta nunca pensé en hacer una historia desde el punto de vista de Ryo. Pero bueno, a pesar de que no terminé con el resultado que esperaba, estoy bastante conforme con lo que conseguí. Espero que les guste y que me hagan saber que piensan!!

_**The**__** Wedding Day**_

_Hoy es el gran día, Su gran día, porque yo no cuento, soy lo que todos llaman un cero a la izquierda, me pregunto si todavía hay algún sentimiento de ella hacía mi, o si simplemente me olvido por completo._

_**-**__**Tendría que ser así, perdiste tu oportunidad. Ahora no te quejes- **_

_Es difícil tratar de parecer feliz si vos estas siempre recordándome que ese que se esta por casar podría ser yo ¿sabías_

"Mh, ahora hasta tengo discusiones con mi consciencia" se dijo a sí mismo. "¿Pasa algo Zane?", le preguntó Atticus que se encontraba a su lado."No nada, sigamos mirando" le respondió él, tan serio como siempre.

_Soy un idiota, no tendría que haberla dejado sola, después de que Kaiba acabara con __Káiser, no me volví a acercar a ella, la abandoné, hice lo que le había prometido que Nunca haría, y él no perdió el tiempo, coqueteo con ella mientras yo estaba perdido en la oscuridad, pero ella no se dejaba conquistar, y cuando volví a ser yo mismo, fui tan estupido, para dejar que pensara que no me pasaba nada con ella, y ahí la enamoró cuando ella estaba mal, pensando que estaba sola, que YO la había dejado sola. MALDITO, TODO TIENE QUE QUITARMELO?!! NO HAY NADA QUE NO QUIERA PARA ÉL?! ME HUMILLO, ME DERROTÓ, ME LLEVO A CONVERTIRME EN UN MONSTRUO Y ENCIMA ME ROBA EL AMOR DE ELLA…TENDRÍA QUE MATARLO._

_-__**O tendrías que matarte, porque muy en el fondo sabes que nada de todo lo que te pasó fue su culpa, sino la tuya-**_

_¿Qué queres decir?_

_**-**__**Sencillo, él te ganó porque así es el juego, el no te humillo, y tampoco te llevo a convertirte en nada, voy elegiste ser Hell Káiser, te deprimiste y comenzaste a perder, y después le hiciste caso el imbécil ese, que te propuso jugar de forma ilegal si, volviste a ser invencible, pero eras una persona de cuarta. Y con respecto a Ella, tampoco fue su culpa, vos sabes muy bien que es hermosa, por dentro y por fuera que no hay muchos hombres que se le resistan y él no es la excepción. Se enamoró de ella, pudiste comprobarlo, no la esta utilizando para "humillarte" como vos decís, ella es especial y él no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta. Ahora presta atención, que Atticus nos esta mirando y él nos conoce muy bien, se va a dar cuenta, y la ceremonia esta por comenzar-**_

Una vez fuera de su "trance" Zane pudo escuchar lo que el sacerdote decía.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy reunidos en la casa de Dios, para presenciar la unión de estas dos personas, en sagrado matrimonio…

_NO, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE CASE, ES MUY JOVEN ESTO ES UN ERROR, VA A COMETER EL PEOR ERROR DE SU VIDA__! VOY A EVITAR ESTO, ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS!!1_

… Alexis Rhodes ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

_No, Lexi, no lo hagas, no te cases!!!_

…Si, Acepto…

_No ¿Por qué Lexi? ¿Por qué?_

…Aster Phoenix ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

_Es ahora o nunca, no pienso perderte Alexis._

…Si, acepto…

-Bien, si alguien conoce de algún impedimento para que este matrimonio no pueda llevarse a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

_Voy a pararme, pero justo antes de que pueda hacerlo, una mano en mi rodilla me lo impide, miro al dueño de la mano… Atticus, él esta mirándome, pero no sonríe, esta serio y moviendo la cabeza me dice que no haga nada, que no me levante para impedir el casamiento. Y en ese momento escucho al padre._

…en ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

_Estoy acá, pasando una tortura, le deje hacer de Alexis, MI Alexis, __SU mujer, escuché toda la maldita ceremonia, pero no puedo ver, no puedo y no quiero verlo besándola, sellando este condenado casamiento, simplemente no puedo, mejor me voy._

Nadie vio a Zane dejar su asiento y salir de la iglesia, solo Atticus, él sabía que esto no era fácil para su amigo, no era tonto y a pesar de que él siempre dijera que veía a su hermana solo como amiga, él estaba seguro de que el Káiser guardaba algo más profundo por su pequeña hermanita. Así que lo siguió, y lo encontró en la fuente, bastante más lejos de donde se estaba celebrando la recepción.

"Hey amigo" le dijo Atticus muy tranquilo "solo quería darte las gracias, ya sabes por no interrumpir la ceremonia"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" le dijo Zane sin perder ni un solo minuto para sacarse la duda, y aunque en ningún momento le dijo a Atticus de que estaba hablando, sabía que él entendía perfectamente bien.

"No es muy difícil de comprender Zane, mi hermana te adora, y no hubiera sido capaz de soportar algo como eso, menos hoy" fue la simple respuesta de su amigo. "No me vengas con eso Atticus!!! Me parece que te estas confundiendo, si tu hermana me quisiera tanto, ahora no estaría casada con ese estupido de Phoenix!! ¿NO TE PARECE?"le respondió ya bastante alterado, gritando y con la respiración agitada. "No estoy para juegos, no quiero que me vengas con ese versito de que ella me quiere y de que le importo, porque se que no es cierto, porque si así fuera ahora ella estaría festejando conmigo, estaríamos los dos celebrando lo bien que están nuestras vidas, que nuestras carreras están de maravilla y que podemos estar juntos, pero no, ella no esta festejando NADA CONMIGO, esta ahí abrazada con ÉL, riendo CON ÉL, no me hagas perder el tiempo, dame una respuesta coherente y verídica por favor. Por favor Atticus, decíme la verdad, decime la verdad, por favor"

Atticus no pudo soportarlo, ver a su mejor amigo, enfrente suyo llorando no era algo ni muy común (teniendo en cuenta de quien estábamos hablando) y definitivamente tampoco era algo muy placentero, odiaba verlo así y no pudo evitar llorar con él, pero él había pedido la verdad y estaba seguro de que lo mejor era que se lo dijera.

"Mira Zane, cuando dejaste la academia llegó Aster e inicialmente ni él ni Lexi podían verse, no se aguantaban, y aunque ambos veían la belleza exterior del otro, no hacían nada la respecto, yo sabía que se "gustaban" pero no iba a obligarlos a juntarse, Lexi… bueno, ella lo culpaba por lo que te había pasado, y él al ver la forma en que ella te defendía ante todos creía que era tu novia, bueno… el caso es que una vez que jaden y los otros le contaran la verdad a Aster, él trató de acercarse más a mi hermana, y con un poco de ayuda de los chicos ella accedió a conocerlo, ellos empezaron a hacerse amigos, ella entendió que él no había tenido la culpa de lo que te había pasado y comenzó a verlo con otros ojos, el problema era que Lexi estaba más que segura que vos ibas a odiar a Aster, y ella no quería decepcionarte, por lo que lo alejó, fue difícil para ella, porque estaba enamorada de vos, pero también estaba enamorada de Aster, y no sabía cual de los dos amores era más fuerte. Cuando volviste ella trató de acercarse de nuevo a vos, pero no funcionó, Aster mientras tanto, trataba de olvidarse de ella y comenzó a hablar más con Mindy, la amiga de mi hermana, tendrías que haber visto la cara de Lexi cuando su amiga le dijo que Aster la había invitado al cine, fue directamente a buscarlo y le dijo de todo, él no sabía que hacer, ahora es bastante cómico, pero en ese momento era algo complicado, una vez que ella terminó de gritarle y reprocharle que coqueteara con Mindy el le explico todo, que la amaba, pero que pensaba que ella te amaba a vos y que siempre iba a amarte a vos y que por eso había invitado a Mindy, para tratar de olvidarla, después de eso mi hermana comprendió que se había enamorado profundamente de Aster, pero la mejor parte de todo para ella era que él también la amaba" dijo Atticus mientras mostraba alguna pequeña sonrisa al recordar todo lo que pasaron él y sus amigos para que Aster y Alexis se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.

"Pero yo también la amaba Atticus, y todavía la sigo amando, entonces decime, porque el que está ahí ahora con ella, no soy yo sino él, explícamelo, porque la verdad que no entiendo" Zane estaba de verdad confundido, y triste, para él siendo tan observador como era no habían pasado desapercibidas las sonrisas de Atticus y eso, no le hacía el dolor más ligero.

"Zane, amigo la diferencia entre vos y Aster no esta en cual de los dos la ama más, sino en cual de los dos es capaz de demostrárselo a ella y al mundo si es necesario, vos no pudiste, y fue justamente ese lo que te separo de ella, que Lexi nunca supo que la amabas. Si lo que me dijiste es totalmente cierto, vas a tener que ponerte bien ahora, porque aunque no me creas, para ella significas mucho, con decirte que mi hermana y Aster ya discutieron por esto incluso antes de casarse, ella no te puede dejar afuera de su vida, y eso a él lo pone bastante nervioso, porque sabe vos no ves a mi hermana solo como tu amiga y lo preocupa. Vos significas mucho para ella, de verdad te quiere y te necesita. Te pedí que no intervinieras, por una sencilla razón, tenes que dejarla ir, si la amas como decís que lo haces se supone que queres su felicidad, y créeme que lo va a ser, desde hoy. Hoy comienza su felicidad Zane, mejor dicho hoy comenzó su felicidad y solo falta una cosa, que la compartas con ella, no tiene la culpa de tu error, si no supiste aprovechar las oportunidades que tuviste para decirle, ahora no la lastimes, aunque te duela, no la hagas sufrir a ella."

_Mh como si fuera muy fácil fingir que estoy feliz, saltando en una pata porque la mujer que amo se casó con otro hombre__, y encima no cualquier hombre, el primer hombre que me derroto en un duelo._

"Zane… ¿la queres de verdad?"

"¿Me estas cargando?"

"Vamos, contéstame"

"Si obvio que si"

"Entonces no la lastimes, por favor"

"Deja de mirarme con esa cara de cachorro mojado, y no seas idiota, nunca en la vida voy a lastimarla, y aunque ella ahora sea la mujer de otro hombre, y que haya dejado de amarme como yo a ella, nunca pero escúchame bien nunca voy a lastimarla y menos a dejar de amarla. Y mientras ese bueno para nada que se consiguió la cuide, no pienso meterme en el camino, pero en cuanto la haga sufrir, pienso llevarme a Alexis muy lejos en donde ese imbécil no pueda encontrarle, ¿entendiste?"

"Más claro imposible amigo, y estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, yo pienso hacer lo mismo, mientras no haga sufrir a mi hermanita, entonces vivimos en paz"

"Bien vamos a la fiesta" dijo Zane caminando en completo silencio mientras Atticus lo seguía.

_Lexi, voy a fingir, hoy y el resto de mi vida mientras vos seas feliz. Aunque me mate, pero no voy a permitir que sufras por mi dolor, yo me equivoque y estoy pagando el precio. _

_Phoenix, vos tuviste suerte, no, fuiste inteligente, pero no se si vas a serlo siempre. En cuanto hagas sufrir a Lexi, vas a lamentar haberte cruzado conmigo, porque no te lo voy a perdonar._

_Y Lexi… te amo, te amé y te voy a mar siempre, no importa lo que pase. Voy a amarte hasta el final de mis días, y en mi corazón vas a ser siempre ALEXIS TRUESDALE. _

**Fin**

N/A: OK chicos esta es mi primer historia sobre YGO GX, y tampoco tengo mucha experiencia con los fanfics, tengo que admitir que todavía soy nueva, así que no esperen verdaderas maravillas. Espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews para ayudarme a mejorar.


End file.
